Bi the Way
by Leatherbull
Summary: What if Light had never found the Death Note? This story is about Light and L as students in High School. Please review! Possible yaoi, LightXL
1. The New Boy

Light woke up, hearing the buzzing of his alarm clock. He reached and turned it off. _Another day at school_, he thought. _Same old shit, different day._ He shuffled across the

room to his shower, got in and began to think about his ex-girlfriend Kate. He had dumped Kate several weeks ago, and was still angry about why he had to end it. _She_

wasnt' ready to accept me for who I was, he thought. _Only problem is how to find somebody who DOES. How to find a new one at school though. That would seem to be the  
__  
most logical thing to do. _He shampooed his hair and began thinking about what he'd just concluded. _That's it. By this weekend I will have a date with somebody at my_

school. Light felt better, resolving to himself that he would not be lonely for much longer. With that resolution, he went back to his room and began to get dressed.

Afterward, he went downstairs and poured himself a cappuccino. He sipped it gradually and looked at his watch. _Shit, I've got to go. _He put his drink in a coffee thermos

and ran out to his car. As he drove to school, he thought about his lack of a girlfriend. It made him a little sad that he couldn't concentrate without his thoughts drifting

back to her. _Snap out of it, you've got to move on, Light. Kate was nothing, stop thinking about her. Get your shit together. _He drew a deep breath and pulled into his

school's parking lot. He walked to his first class, Anatomy. When he arrived, he saw a boy he didn't recognize sitting in the seat next to him. The newcomer was The boy

was tall and lanky with black untidy hair. He was built like an athlete. Light hadn't noticed him before because of the strange way he was sitting. He didn't want to be

rude, so he introduced himself to the boy.

"Light Yagami. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand to the boy, who looked at him strangely, then took his hand.

"I'm L," he said. His voice was strange. Not unpleasant, but...eerily calm. Light looked at his watch. He remembered that his girlfriend had given him that watch for their

anniversary. Light sighed regretfully and continued working. He noticed L staring at him, which made him slightly uncomfortable. He averted his gaze and listened to the

teacher who was droning on about the limbic system. Light half-listened until he felt something brush against his wrist. He looked down to see L handing him a small

piece of paper. Light opened it carefully under his desk. _What's wrong? You seem troubled. _Light felt a little embarrassed that his emotions had been that obvious. He

scribbled _Just ended relationship of rather long standing. Still hurting a bit. _He handed the note back to L, who seemed surprised at Light's candor. L was just about to

scribble a reply when the class bell rang, signaling the end of the period. _Damn, _Light thought._ Just when I thought class was getting interesting. _He looked to the seat

next to him, hoping to ask L what he planned to write in the note, but was surprised to find L gone. _Strange, _thought Light. He walked to his next class.

At the end of the day, he walked to the student lounge, where he saw L sitting alone. He sat down next to L.

"Didn't mean to pry earlier," L said. "You just looked upset about something. You know what you need? A night at the movies. My treat. There's a new one playing. We'll

go right now. My car's parked just outside. What do you say?"

Light considered the offer. _I_ could _use a night out. Might help me get my mind off Kate.  
_  
"All right. Sounds like fun," Light said. "I need this. Thanks, L."

"No problem," L replied. Soon they were at the parking lot. L opened the door to his car. It was a blue Honda. "What was her name?" L asked.

"Kate." Light didn't know why he felt comfortable talking about this with a boy he'd just met. He felt that he could trust the boy. "We were together for about a year."

"What happened? If you don't mind my asking."

"We...just had a falling out," Light replied vaguely.

"There's more to it than that," L pressed as he got onto the highway that led to the theater.

"She found out something about me that she didn't like."

"Which was...?" Light hesitated before finally replying,

"She found out that I'm bisexual." L looked surprised.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Stupid, isn't it?"

"Not stupid, just surprising."

"Why surprising?" Light asked.

"Because the same thing happened to me about six months ago. I've moved on since then, though. I realized that it was just part of who I am and she wasn't ready to

accept that. So it's better this way."

"How long have you known that you're...bi?" Light asked.

"Since I was six," L replied sarcastically.

They had arrived at the theater. L opened the door to his car. He and Light walked to the theater. Light hadn't noticed L's strange walk. He walked hunched over, like an  
old man. It was strange. But, pretty much everything he knew about L was strange up to this point. Light looked at L quizzically.

"Is this a date or something?" Light asked jokingly.

"Sort of," L replied with a smile.


	2. First Date

Light reacted with a smile. He looked at L, smiling. They had arrived at the box office.

"2 adults for Urban Decay," L said, handing the cashier the money. L handed the ticket to Light, who was reaching for his wallet.

"I got this," L said quickly, before Light could pay the cashier. "My treat, remember?"

Light suddenly felt gratitude toward L. Maybe something more. It was too soon to tell. They went inside, found the auditorium and sat down in the back row.

"I'm glad that you told me you were bi," Light said, surprised that L revealed such personal information after knowing Light for no more than a few hours.

"Why?" L asked.

"It mean that you trust me," Light lied. "Oh, the movie's starting." They sat together for the entire movie, which was about a group of street punks in a city overrun by

zombies and trying to fight them off. Light could have sworn he felt L brush up against his arm during the opening credits, but thought_ No way. There's no way this guy is _

_hitting on me this early. I just met him. _After the movie was over, they went back to the lobby and walked to the car.

"Well that was fun," Light said.

"L…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," Light muttered. _This is not the time to ask questions. _They got into the car and drove back to the school to get Light's car.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" Light asked. Light pushed the button. It was Genesis' _Land of Confusion. _"I love this song." Light began to sing.

_This is the world we live in_

_And these are the hands we're given_

_Use them and let's start trying_

_To make it a place worth living in_

They had arrived at the school.

"Can you walk with? I can't remember where I parked." Light asked.

"Sure." They walked together, silently. "Thanks for taking me out. I had a really good time." L looked at him for a second, then, suddenly, took Light's hand in his own,

linking their fingers together. Light was startled at first, but as they walked together, holding hands, he felt the warmth of L's hand.

"This feels nice," Light said softly. L was silent. He just looked at Light, smiling.

"What do you think of me?" L was puzzled by the question, but as they reached Light's car, L suddenly drew Light closer into a tight hug. Light caught the faint smell of

deodorant and the scent of L's shampoo in his raven hair. He sniffed deeply, wanting the smell to last a little longer.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Once again, L didn't respond. Light got into his car and turned the ignition.

"Hey, Light!" L called to him, as he drove away. Light stopped, wondering if he'd forgotten something. He looked behind him and saw L standing there. Very slowly, L put  
his hand to his mouth and blew Light a kiss. Light blushed as he drove off, the sounds of _Land of Confusion _emanating from his car's stereo.

Well, that was Chapter 2. This is my first fanfic so please review. The more reviews I get, the better the next one will be. SO REVIEW!!!


	3. Acceptance

**Light's New Lover?**

**Chapter 3: Acceptance**

**By Leatherbull**

As Light drove home, listening to his radio, he thought about the evening. _Best date I've had in a while. Was it that though? A date? What is L trying to tell me? Does he _

_want me? Do I want him?_ Thoughts raced around in Light's head a million miles a minute. As Light pulled back into his driveway, he heard the beep of his cell phone. He'd

gotten a text from L. _Hope to see you tomorrow. _Light didn't know whether he was ready for another relationship, but then again, he had dumped Kate only because of

her intolerance for his sexuality. She had rejected Light and he had returned the favor by kicking her to the curb. How many more people was Light going to meet who

rejected him for being what he was? He sighed and went inside. _What's the best course of action here? I don't know of any people who went through this at my age. Not_

_my classmates, not my mother, not my father, nobody! I need to talk to somebody about this. Somebody who understands me. _With that, Light went inside, walked to

his room, and collapsed onto his bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He did not dream of L.

The next morning, after grabbing a cappuccino from the dining hall, he headed off to class. He saw L walking by the student lounge and caught up with him.

"L, what's up?" Light asked.

"Not much I guess." Unsure of how to respond, Light kept walking to Anatomy with L. When they finally got to the class, they took their usual assigned seats. The

teacher began speaking. Light and L looked at each other, knowing they were in for another session of hell. It wasn't that Light was _bad _at Anatomy. He was great at it.

He had just grown tired of it because he had the textbook practically memorized. Light was just _like _that. It didn't take much effort for him to do anything. He took out a

sheet of notebook paper and scribbled a note to L. _Something's been bothering me. It seems as if you're the only person who can help me out with this, so here goes. _

_How did you deal with coming out? When you realized you were bi. _Light passed L the note and watched L's face as he read it. L's eyes sort of glazed

over, like the windows of an empty house. Light wondered what was behind those eyes. L was scribbling a reply on the scrap of paper. Light looked at the note. _I didn't _

_deal with it. Not sure if you've noticed, but how many people do you see me hanging out with besides you? There's a reason for that. When I came out, many of my _

_friends rejected me. I don't know why, it's not something that I can control. I can no more change the fact that I'm bi than the fact that I have naturally black eyes. _Light

looked at L's eyes. They were indeed black. Light looked at the rest of L's face. His defined cheekbones, His dark, brooding eyes, his thin mouth, his raven hair. The

sound of the class bell jerked Light out of his reverie.

"Wanna take a walk after school?"

"Yeah," Light said. He waved goodbye to L and walked to his next class.

The rest of the day seemed to crawl by. Light found himself looking at the clock, thinking the day would never end. When it finally did, he bolted out of the classroom as if

he knew where something was buried. This surprised some of his classmates, who thought _Wonder what's got Light all excited? _Light walked quickly to the student lounge.

There, he saw L sitting on a couch, crouched with his knees up to his chest.

"Why do you sit like that?"

"It helps me think better. If I sit normally, then I can't think as well. I don't know why. It's something to do with the way my nervous system's wired. You've never noticed

it before?"

"No, I guess I haven't."

"I forgot why I came here," Light said.

"No you didn't. You're just nervous. Come on, let's take a walk." L beckoned over his shoulder. They walked down the hallway outside to the lake. L suddenly stopped

walking.

"What is it?" Light asked, looking to see if L was out of breath or something. Slowly, L extended his hand to Light. Light looked at L's face. They saw into each other's

eyes...as Light took L's hand. They walked together around the lake, holding hands. During the first part of the walk, L looked at Light. He did something Light had never

seen him do. He smiled. Light was surprised, to say the least.

"I'm getting tired," L said. He sat down on the soft grass. Light sat down by his side, putting his arm around L's shoulder. L looked at him, another ghost of a smile

crossing his face.

"So, it's getting kinda late. You going to head home?" Light asked coolly.

"Not yet," L replied. And then, ever so slowly, held Light's face, leaned forward...and gently pressed his lips to Light's.

Well, that was the third chapter. Hope you liked it. Great ending, eh? There's more to come, though, don't worry. If you like it, review it so I can make it even BETTER!!!!! I can't improve the story without your help. The quality of the story depends on YOU! Yes, YOU! At the computer! If you're reading this, please review this story, I'd appreciate it very much.


	4. Bi The Way

Light's New Lover?

Chapter 4: Bi The Way

Light was taken aback. He felt the warmth of L's lips against his own. He liked the feeling of another boy's lips. Light closed his eyes. He didn't want L to stop. Light pressed

his own lips against L's, continuing the kiss. Light heard footsteps nearby. His head shot up, breaking the kiss. He wheeled around, panicking. He suddenly reached forward

and pushed L into the lake. Light looked up to see a tall, black-haired boy not much taller than himself.

"Matsuda?" He had seen the boy before in class in the seat behind where L and Light sat. He was a quiet boy who kept to himself because he, like L, didn't have very many

friends at school.

"Hey, Light." Matsuda's gaze shifted to the water. "What's that?"

Light's heart beat faster. _Did he see the ripples? _

"Nothing. Just skipping rocks."

Matsuda looked at Light. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow...by the way, have you been to see that new movie, Urban Decay? I've heard it's really good. Anyway, I've

gotta go. Bye, Light." Matsuda shuffled off awkwardly. Light exhaled. When he was sure Matsuda was out of seeing range, he felt around in the water, looking for L. His

hand brushed up against a strand of L's hair. He tugged on it, as if to say _He's gone. The coast is clear. _Slowly, L's head began to rise from the water. Light pulled him

into his lap as L spat out a mouthful of water.

"You okay?" Light asked.

"Just fine," L said. He looked at Light, smiled, and they both burst out laughing.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sorry it's so short. I'll write more soon. Well, thanks for all the reviews. There are twelve as of this writing. I really appreciate all the support, praise, and advice that you've given me after just three chapters. I'll write more if you write more. Reviews, that is.


	5. Coming On Too Strong

As L drove back to his dorm, he felt a bit angry at Light for hiding him in the lake. _I could've drowned. The least he could have done was give me some kind of a warning_

_before pushing me in. I'm not sure, but I think I may know why he pushed me into the lake. I'll tell him tomorrow. It'll be weird seeing his reaction because he probably_

_doesn't want to hear it, but as his friend, I feel like I should tell him even if he doesn't want to hear it. I have to be sure first. _L pulled into his dorm parking lot. He thought

about Light's face and how…surprised he'd looked when L had kissed him. _I just hope I'm not coming on too strong. I don't want to drive him away. _L worried a bit as he

retreated to his dorm room. He pulled out a book and began to read. _Where did I put my donuts? _L found them under the bed. There were only four left. _Got to remember to_

_buy some more._ He pulled out a donut and continued reading. He and Light were supposed to read a book on Alexander Hamilton for History class. He had trouble following

the words. Suddenly, he pulled his legs up to his chest and took a bite out of his donut. When he looked back at the book, he found he could read more easily. pulled his legs

up to his chest and continued reading. He suddenly found this method of reading easier. His eyes darted over the pages with ease. After a few hours had passed, L closed

the book and turned on his stereo. He sat there for a minute, thinking about Light. _How am I supposed to let Light know how I feel? Is he uncomfortable with being with me_

_now that he knows I'm bi? Do I need to tell him how I feel about him to his face? Should I back off a little? It's pointless to think about this. I'll just wait for the right_

_opportunity and place to tell him how I feel. _Settled, L felt a little better. He walked over to his stereo and hit SHUFFLE. It was Alice Cooper's "Poison." He sat back down

and began to read another book. _If Light felt uncomfortable when I kissed him, why didn't he do something about it? I mean, it's not as if he was just going to sit there and_

_take it. People don't do that. Light doesn't know what he feels. He's just starting to get used to the idea that he's bi. So, the logical thing for me to do would be to wait for_

_him to grow into his new skin. When that's completed…well…I'm not sure what to do after that. I mean, he's cute and everything, but I don't know quite how I feel about_

_him just yet. I have to hope that he grows fond of me over the next couple of weeks, but if he doesn't, then my chances will dwindle. Chances for what, though? I don't_

_even know whether he likes me or not. If he does, that's all well and good, but if he doesn't…well…_ He trailed off mentally as Alice Cooper's voice crooned in the background.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous_

_Poison…_

_Your poison runnin' through my veins_

_Poison…_

_I don't wanna break these chains. _

L grabbed his phone and clicked out a text message to Light. He just hoped Light would reply.

Well that's the end of Chapter 5. I thought I'd do like an interior monologue with one of the characters. Almost like a thought-journal. After this chapter has at least five reviews, I'll begin writing another one. I know, devious, eh? Well, until the next chapter (and there WILL be a next chapter…as soon as I have five reviews ((and not all from the same person, too.)) I'll begin working on/post another chapter. Till next time, this is Leatherbull signing off.


	6. A Game of Tennis

As Light drove home, he was still mildly in shock from the kiss. _First time a boy's kissed me. _He felt a _bit _guilty for hiding L in the lake but laughed at the memory of L's

head emerging slowly from the water. Light was glad to be home, though. He lumbered up the stairs, quietly tiptoeing across the floor so as not to wake his mother. He

sauntered into his room and collapsed onto the bed. As he drifted off to dream, the thought of L's face looking sweetly at him by the lake went through his head. It

made him smile.

The next day, as Light arrived at school, he saw L in the seat of the science classroom. It was a welcome sight. Light sat down, gazing intently at L. L looked back at

Light, smiling. He found L fascinating. His odd mannerisms, the strange way he carried himself, his black onyx eyes, and his untidy hair. As though reading his thoughts, L

scribbled a note on a scrap of paper and handed it to Light. _You busy after school? __I thought we could play a game of tennis. Are you any good? _Light scribbled a reply. _Yeah, _

_I'm free. Played tennis once or twice but I'm not that good. I'll meet you on the tennis court after school. _Light was being modest. He was junior high tennis champion. But he

didn't see that L had any reason to know that. _Don't wanna alienate him any more than I already have by trouncing him in tennis. So I should probably just let him win. _The

bell rang and Light and L sauntered to their next classes.

When the final bell of the day had finally rung, Light walked to the vending machines in the student lounge. He put his change in, grabbed a Mountain Dew, and

strolled over to the tennis court. He found L there, dressed in his usual baggy jeans and long-sleeved white t-shirt that hung off his small frame. L was hitting the ball

across the court against a green wall. For such an awkward boy, L moved with surprising grace and agility. Light had seen L walk; he walked like an old man, shoulders

hunched, with his hands in his pockets, thumbs hanging out. So the sight of L moving gracefully, like a dancer on the tennis court, juxtaposed with the image of him

walking awkwardly through the town hall at school had come as sort of a shock to Light. He called out to L.

"You going to play or just practice?"

L looked up from his practice session. "Right. The rackets are in the bin by the door." Light walked to the bin and picked out a racket. It was blue with a tribal symbol in

the middle of the face.

"You ready?" L asked.

"Yeah, let's do this!" L reached inside his pocket and pulled out a ball. He threw it up in the air. It seemed to hang there for a moment, then plummeted back to the

earth. Light saw L swing his racket, and in a blur, the ball was headed straight for Light's face. He instinctively threw up his racket to protect his face. He felt it rattle as

the ball hit the face of the racket, and rocketed back to L. L smashed the ball with a quick and graceful forehand, sending the ball back to Light. He was ready this time.

He backhanded the ball in a fluid movement, sending it to L. The ball bounced on L's side of the court and returned quickly to Light. This continued for a few minutes until

eventually L scored the first point. He scored point after point. Light wondered what he was doing wrong.

"You want to take a break for a few minutes?" Light asked.

"Sure. Lemme show you something." L took hold of Light's racket. Light felt the warmth of L's hand on his, holding the racket and instinctively switched his hands to

his normal position.

"No…don't let go; Let me show you. Now keep it there as you swing. Let me see a forehand."

Light smashed the ball across the net.

"Good," L shouted. This continued for about an hour. After they'd practiced, Light walked across the court to L .

"Thanks for teaching me that stuff," Light said. He put his arm around L's shoulder and felt L's surprised reaction. "So, I've been thinking about something, L. I really liked

our date the other day, so I want to take _you_ out to the park this afternoon. Be there at five o'clock." He walked back to his car, looking back at L. There was something

he had forgotten to do, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Finally, Light remembered. He looked back at L and blew him a kiss.

SO, that was Chapter 6 of Bi the Way. Sorry about the confusion with the name change, if there was any confusion, that is. Anyway, you guys know the deal by now. At

least five reviews, and you get another chapter. So, the sooner you post reviews, the sooner you get more story. Till next time, this is Leatherbull, signing off.


	7. Throwing Caution to the Winds

Light went to the park in his car. He anticipated that L would be there soon, so he sped. _L doesn't seem like the type to beat around the bush. Actually he seems rather shy. He seems like the kind of person who doesn't like to make the first move. I'll have to be on the watch for him if he does, though. _With that, he drove off to the park to meet his friend.

L watched the road as he drove to the park. He listened to the stereo to get his mind off Light. The sound of the pulsing bass of the techno music soothed his mind and helped him to think. He'd always loved techno. And jazz. He thought there was something amazing about the way that artists could take instruments on a computer and make music out of them. He reached the park finally and headed towards a bench, where he saw Light sitting there.

"You made it," Light said, as he greeted L with a warm hug.

L shuddered a bit. He was really not used to this kind of affection. Light was coming on so strong. It was all happening so fast. Light must have sensed L's unease because he let go quickly. _I don't wanna rush this, _Light thought. _If I just play my cards right, everything will fall into place. Just take it slow. _

Light gestured to the pathway running through the park. L slowly began to shuffle alongside Light. Light looked at L, noticing the way his hair hung off his face. The way his feet sort of dragged along the ground. It was cute, in a way. _They must look quite strange together. _Light with his clean-cut hair and brown jacket and L with his baggy jeans and white shirt. _Felix and Oscar. The odd couple. _That word stopped Light's thoughts for a bit. Are_ we a couple? _ Light felt L put something in his jacket pocket. He reached downward to check the pocket and found a note. It was written in small, cramped handwriting and was a bit hard to read. _Light, I know it may be a bit soon for this, but…well there's no other way to put it. I'd like you to be my boyfriend. I've calculated that there's a 50/50 chance of your replying favorably, so check the box below. _Light chuckled. It was strange to him that L didn't just ask this out loud. But then again, from what Light was finding out about L, he didn't really seem the type to confront things directly, least of all ask a question like this out loud. _I mean, "Will you be my boyfriend" is not usually scrawled on a scrap of paper anymore, _Light thought_. _There was something special about L. In spite of his previous resolution to take things slowly, Light found himself accelerating to stay at L's pace. Light contemplated his actions for a moment. _It would clear up a lot of the tension between us. Maybe take the edge off. He does seem to be interested. It should work out in my favor. So, what's the harm in agreeing to his request? _He checked the 'yes'box.He handed the note back to L, who took it in his hands and read each word while Light waited for L's reaction. Throwing caution to the winds, Light took L's hand in his own. L, who seemed used to this by now, actually smiled a little. Light broke the silence.  
"So, we're officially a couple now."

"It would seem so." 

Light felt relaxed. As if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. _I don't know why I was so nervous there for a second. I don't usually get this way in front of guys. Then again, this is the first guy that I've…_

They came to a stop at the end of the park. Light looked at L. They both were thinking the same thing. _What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
